bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Visorak (Rahi)
The Visorak were a species of spider-like creatures. In their language, their name meant "Stealers of Life" or "Poisonous Scourge". They were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta as foot soldiers and guards. Like almost all arachnids in the Matoran Universe, Visorak possessed only four legs. The species was destroyed by the Toa Mahri and a volcanic eruption, but were later recreated. Description The Visorak were highly trained and ruthlessly efficient soldiers. All Visorak could generate and fire Rhotuka spinners with the power to paralyze opponents, and each breed also had its own unique spinner power. Their Hordika Venom could mutate Toa into half-beasts and it mutated Rahi severely. The venom could also be used to send a being into unending sleep. They could also make spiderwebs and used this material to encase victims in cocoons (sometimes laced with the Hordika venom) or for communication through vibrations in the webs. Although Rahi, the Visorak appeared to be highly intelligent; they had a sophisticated language, could create complex battle plans, and were not blindly loyal to their leaders. When Roodaka betrayed Sidorak, they barely hesitated to desert her when given the opportunity. History The Visorak hordes were created by Makuta Chirox during an unknown time on an island south of Nynrah. Wanting to see them in action, he used them to attack Tobduk's village, and renamed the island Visorak in honor of them. Sometime after 80,000 years ago, the Heart of the Visorak was created and used to summon the Visorak from any distance, and were conquered by Makuta Gorast for the Brotherhood of Makuta's service. The Visorak became known as a majority of the Brotherhood's forces. The Visorak's second known action was 2,500 years ago. At this time, an army of Visorak were assembled by Makuta Kojol and led with Rahkshi and Exo-Toa upon the island of Artakha. Their plan was to seize the Kanohi Avohkii, yet on the beach the Visorak were incinerated by two Crystal Serpents. 1,200 years later, the Visorak stationed to protect Destral went after Teridax's Toa Hagah team following their rebellion. When the Toa were mutated into Rahaga, Roodaka ordered the hordes to not pursue them, believing them no longer a threat. Shortly afterward, Sidorak claimed credit for Roodaka's actions of mutating the Toa Hagah. He was named the King of the Visorak hordes with Roodaka as his Viceroy. The Visorak then began to invade lands, such as Keetongu's Island and one of the Southern Islands that was freed by Toa Lesovikk. They conquered many lands and pacified its inhabitants using their webs and Hordika Venom. As a result, Rahi attempted to flee in their wake, driving them into other regions like Metru Nui. These Rahi were tended by the Rahaga, who despite their mutation had realized they had to oppose the hordes in any way. They also searched for Keetongu, who could counteract the effects of Hordika Venom. 299 years later, Makuta Teridax was imprisoned in a Toa Seal by the Toa Metru. At this time, the Great Cataclysm had occurred, leaving Visorak scouts, sent to prepare for an invasion of the Southern Continent, stranded on Voya Nui. These scouts were later encountered by Thok. Teridax had telepathically communicated with Sidorak and Roodaka to bring them to invade Metru Nui. The Visorak had then begun taking over the city, taking over the Coliseum as their head of operations. They also captured the Toa Metru upon their return, and were webbed into cocoons high above the city. Roodaka advised Sidorak to make the Toa's death legendary, leading Sidorak to leave the Visorak to inject the Toa Metru with Hordika Venom. They then fell from their cocoons seemingly to their death. However, the Toa Metru survived. They were rescued by the Rahaga, who told them they were now Toa Hordika. Although the Toa Hordika were the victors against the Visorak and made their lose their foothold in the city, Vakama soon succumbed to the feral side of his mutation. Playing on his frustration with the other Toa, Rodakka offered to make Vakama a field commander, which he accepted. Meanwhile, the other Toa and the Rahaga had finally discovered Keetongu and gained an ally in him. This prompted the Toa Hordika to retrieve Vakama from the dark side and face their final confrontation: the Battle for Metru Nui. In their showdown, Keetongu went after Sidorak and Roodaka while Matau confronted Vakama. Roodaka knocked Keetongu down, but refused to help Sidorak finish him off. Without Roodaka's help, Sidorak was killed by the enraged beast and Roodaka took over as the Visorak Queen. But Matau had been able to talk Vakama down from his anger; he joined the Toa in facing Roodaka and gave the hordes the order to disband. As the Visorak all hated and feared Roodaka, and because she had betrayed their king, and because Vakama was officially still their commander, they quickly dispersed and went their separate ways. Yet despite the main threat of the Visorak horde being over, a small one arose 501 years later. A legion of Visorak, lost from the main horde, had finally arrived on Metru Nui. This group was led by a Keelerak, who ordered his troops to mutate everything, believing that they must have been early. The group was later destroyed by Keetongu, the Rahaga, and Turaga Dume. 250 years later, the reformation of the Visorak by the Brotherhood began. Along with protecting Destral as they had done long before, they became an instrumental part as an army in the Brotherhood of Makuta/Dark Hunter War. In one conflict, Visorak attacked the Makuta Fortress, now in Dark Hunter hands, resulting in damage and casualties to the Brotherhood's new enemies. However, a rumor circulated that Sidorak's Species were attempting to reorganize the Visorak hordes as well, prompting an investigation by the Dark Hunter "Gladiator". In the present, two of the Toa Nuva, Pohatu and Onua, carried out a task on the Scroll of Preparations and recovered the Heart of the Visorak on the Tren Krom Peninsula. The Toa Nuva believed its new possessors, the Order of Mata Nui, would not want the Visorak to gather them so quickly. Helryx sent a messenger with the Heart to the Toa Mahri, and were ordered to take it to Artidax and use it there. Jaller, Nuparu, and Hahli responded and the Visorak followed them to the island. When Takadox had hypnotized the three Toa and stole their boat, the Visorak were weary of their presence, remembering of the Toa Metru. However, they soon began to attack as Artidax had begun, due to an Order device planted there, readying for an eruption. The Toa Mahri fled, but the Visorak were forced to stay on the island, obediently following the Heart of the Visorak. Inevitably, the volcano erupted and killed the Visorak hordes. When Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, He recreated the Visorak Species. After Teridax's death, the Visorak later migrated to Spherus Magna. Breeds *Vohtarak *Boggarak *Keelerak *Suukorak *Roporak *Oohnorak *Kahgarak War Vehicles *Visorak Battle Ram Allies *Gate Guardian *Colony Drone *Venom Flyer *Zivon Category:Visorak Category:Rahi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2005